Always and Forever
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Harapanku hanyalah untuk bisa bersama dengan mereka selamanya. Selalu bersama, menjaga senyuman mereka. Namun waktu memutar balikkan semuanya begitu cepat, dengan egoisnya. Apa kata "Selalu" dan "Selamanya" itu benar-benar ada? Pairing: SasuNaruSaku, R&R?


"Always and Forever"

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A/N

Minna-san kombanwaa~ konnichiwa~ ohayou~ *plak*

Ketemu dengan saya, Author abal -?- bernama Nacchan Sakura! 8Dv

Ini PERTAMA KALI BANGET aku bikin fanfic di fandom Naruto. Biasanya aku nangkring di fandom Tsubasa chronicle/Cardcaptor Sakura. -_-"

Pernah sih bikin fanfic Naruto, tapi karena itu sidestory dari fanfic Tsubasa chronicle ku jadi ga kumasukkin fandom naruto o.o

Nah cerita kali ini lagi-lagi TRAGEDI –keps?- dan oneshot.

Gatau kenapa tapi untuk oneshot2 aku suka bikin fanfic yang tragis. Contoh? Lirik deh fanfic aku yang judulnya "Shooting Star" (Bleach) & "A beginning and the end" (Tsubasa Chronicle) .

Aku dari awal niatin fanfic ini NaruSaku tapi di akhirnya malah jadi SASUNARU 8)"

yasudahlah -?- o-ho-ho-ho-ho *ketawa ala Tomoyo Daidouji*.

Uhmm, langsung deh! Baca summary nya, baca ceritanya, terus review! Oke? Sip! #maksa.  
jaa, enjoy reading!

-Nacchan Sakura-

* * *

Summary:

Harapanku hanyalah untuk bisa bersama dengan mereka selamanya. Selalu bersama, menjaga senyuman mereka. Namun waktu memutar balikkan semuanya begitu cepat, dengan egoisnya. Apa kata "Selalu" dan "Selamanya" itu benar-benar ada?

* * *

Naruto's POV

Hari itu seperti biasanya, Ayah dan Ibuku mengomel padaku dan terus berkata bahwa aku harus belajar dengan benar agar bisa menjadi pewaris yang baik di masa depan. Aku hanya kehidupan yang bebas, aku tidak ingin memasuki dunia politik yang kotor. Apalagi kalau harus bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri.. aku tidak mau.

"Naruto, kau bolos ya?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit putih. Ia menatapku yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas pohon

"Sasuke!" Aku menjawab sapaan Sahabat terbaikku itu dan mendekatinya. "Yah, habis aku malas mengikuti pelajaran itu. Apalagi gurunya menyebalkan." Jawabku

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi kalau orangtuamu marah bagaimana? Kan kau juga pewaris dari Clan Uzumaki." Ucap Sasuke. "Saingan dari Clan Uchiha.."

"…Aaah! Sudahlah, Sasuke. Sudah kubilang kan? aku tidak mau menjadi rival sahabatku sendiri dan lagi aku tidak suka dunia politik yang kotor." Jawabku

"Begitu ya? Ya sudahlah." Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon dimana aku bersantai tadi.

"Kau sendiri.. kenapa ada disini? Kau bolos?" Tanyaku

"…Di kelas membosankan karena seorang murid yang biasanya membuat kacau sedang bolos. Jadi kelasnya pasti akan sepi." Ucap Sasuke. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau memang sahabatku!" Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ya, itu benar. Aku tak perlu mengikuti apa yang orangtuaku mau. Aku tidak perlu menjadi musuh dari Sahabatku sendiri, bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa aku akan berbuat seperti itu.

Kami adalah sahabat selamanya, selalu, sampai kapanpun juga.

Aku tidak akan merusaknya hanya karena cara kotor dan egois.

Tidak akan pernah..

"_Apa benar begitu? Apa kata 'selamanya' itu benar-benar ada?"_

-.:::xxxxXXxxxx:::.-

"Perkenalkan, Sakura Haruno." Ucap seorang gadis. Ia berambut pendek berwarna merah muda dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau jade. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Nah anak-anak, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura. Ah Sakura.. karena bangkunya sepertinya tidak ada yang kosong, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau duduk bertiga? Lagipula, bangkunya panjang, cukup untuk lebih dari dua orang." Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Daijoubu yo! Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus duduk bersama siapa." Jawab Sakura

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam, dan di wajahku sedikit tersirat rona merah. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, aku melihat hal yang sama terjadi dengannya (walau ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah dan sikapnya yang dingin, sih.). Dan tanpa sadar aku berdebar melihat gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu menatap ke arahku dan Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, disini saja! Disini boleh ko." Aku mengangkat lenganku dan tersenyum riang ke arah Sakura

"Betul tidak apa-apa? Mungkin kau tidak apa-apa, tapi temanmu.." Tanya Sakura, sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Kalau Naruto bilang tidak apa-apa, duduk saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo duduk, Sakura-chan! Aku beranjak dari kursiku, mempersilahkan Sakura agar duduk di kursi tengah

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Sakura

Pertemuan yang singkat memang, tapi karena kami bertiga duduk berdekatan, tanpa terasa kami semakin dekat dan dekat. Aku yang setiap kali berusaha mendekati Sakura (dan berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan di kepala) dan Sakura yang sepertinya terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke memang terlihat dingin kepadanya, namun aku tahu.. Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Dia bersikap dingin karena dia tahu aku menyukai Sakura.

Menurutku walaupun perasaanku tidak terbalas pun tidak apa-apa. Asalkan aku, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa selalu bersama selamanya, itu.. sudah cukup.

Tapi suatu hari, semuanya berubah..

"…Apa maksud ayah?" Tanyaku

"Kumohon, Naruto. Inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan ibumu." Ucap Ayah Naruto. "Ia diculik oleh salah seorang suruhan Clan Uchiha, dan diancam akan dibunuh. Kalau kau membunuh Anak kesayangan mereka Sasuke.. dan perhatian mereka teralihkan, mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan Ibumu!"

"Tapi.. membunuh Sasuke…" Aku tidak percaya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"NARUTO!" Ayah Naruto membentaknya, lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah di pipinya. "Kau mau ibumu mati? Hanya demi membela Sasuke temanmu? Pikirlah dengan otakmu, Naruto! Pakai Logika mu! Siapa yang membesarkanmu? Siapa yang menyayangimu dari lahir sampai sekarang? Kau mau.. Ibumu yang tidak bersalah mati begitu saja?"

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau.

Ibu ataupun Sasuke, aku menyayangi keduanya, aku ingin menjaga senyuman mereka. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi mereka.

Kenapa waktu mengharuskanku memilih Satu? Kenapa aku tak boleh egois memiliki keduanya?  
kenapa Kau harus berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan denganku, Sasuke?

Kenapa..

Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

-.:::xxxxXXxxxx:::.-

Salju turun. Hari itu aku dan ayahku menyelinap ke dalam rumah ketua dari Clan yang menjadi saingan kami – siapa lagi kalau bukan Clan Uchiha. Aku tahu betul seluk-beluk rumah ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sering bermain ke rumah Sasuke saat kecil. Dan tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan memasuki lagi rumah ini saat aku dewasa, tanpa diketahui oleh sahabatku itu.

Aku menggenggam sebuah pistol di tanganku. Tanganku bergetar. Aku tidak yakin bisa menarik pelatuknya sambil mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku..

"Naruto…?" sebuah suara memanggilku, dan suara ini suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara yang rendah, dalam dan maskulin. Suara yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan lembut..

"..Sasuke..!" Aku terkejut. Begitu juga Sasuke. Namun ia tidak mencurigaiku, sama sekali tidak. Ia mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Memakai baju aneh, mana lampunya mati. Apa kau sedang pesta kostum?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tertawa kecil. Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu ramah.. Di saat aku hendak mengambil nyawamu sendiri?

"Lari…" ucapku. Sasuke terlihat kebingungan. Dan Ia hanya bisa berkata "Hah?"

"LARI, SASUKE! SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! SEBELUM AKU MELIHAT SAHABATKU SENDIRI TERBARING TANPA NYAWA DI DEPANKU! LARI!" Aku kalap dan membentaknya. Dan kami berdua terkejut ketika suara tembakan terdengar.

"Naruto, kau sudah menemukan Sasuke?" Ucap Ayah Naruto dari balik pintu. "Cepat habisi dia sekarang mumpung ada kesempatan dan kita selamatkan Ibumu! CEPAT!"

"Tapi.. tapi.." Aku galau. Apa yang harus kulakukan..? "Lari.. LARI, SASUKE!" Aku berteriak, dan kulihat Sasuke keluar dari jendela, dan berlari, kabur dariku.. sahabatnya sendiri yang hendak membunuhnya. Lalu aku mendengar lagi suara tembakan, dan kudengar ayahku berteriak. "Ayah…?". Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia.. tertembak. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka parah? Aku tidak tahu.. apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu.. apa yang harus kulakukan?

Terdengar suara beberapa orang yang hendak memasuki kamar Sasuke, dimana aku berdiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku kabur melalui jendela. Jejak kaki Sasuke yang menapaki Salju masih terlihat jelas, membekas. Aku mengikuti jejak itu.. dan membawa diriku sendiri ke tempat Sasuke berada.

-.:::xxxxXXxxxx:::.-

Normal POV

"Sasuke-kun?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau terlihat kebingungan melihat lelaki yang terlihat kehabisan nafas karena berlari sedang duduk di atas kursi taman. Ia hanya memakai kaos panjang dan celana jeans, di hari yang dingin dan bersalju. Tanpa jaket, mantel ataupun syal.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap dua mata gadis itu. Dan lalu ia kembali menunduk, melihat tanah yang bersalju.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel di hati bersalju begini?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa nafasmu terpenggal-penggal begitu? Sasuke, apa kau lari dari sesuatu?" Tanya lagi Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Sasuke.. Kenapa kau menangis?" Kini Sakura bertanya sekali lagi, dan sama. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun darinya. Karena.. ia menangis. Ia menahan suara tangisannya dan membiarkan air mata menetes turun. Ia menunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ia memutuskan untuk diam. Lalu ia melepas Syalnya dan memakaikan Syal merah mudanya di sekeliling leher Sasuke.

"Nee, aku tidak tahu bisa membantumu atau tidak. Tapi…" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, apapun itu, beri tahu aku. Aku dan Naruto adalah temanmu, jadi jangan sembunyikan masalah apapun dari kami. Kami pasti akan membantumu."

Mendengar nama "Naruto" membuat Sasuke semakin sakit saja. Ia kembali menangis. Kini ia tidak menyembunyikan suara tangisannya, ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Lalu terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berjalan di atas salju seperti semakin dekat dengannya. Suara langkah kaki dari orang yang bernafas terpenggal-penggal dan terdengar isak tangis dari orang itu. Dia adalah..

"Naruto-kun..!" Sakura mendekati Naruto yang ia lihat juga sedang menangis. "Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Kenapa Naruto menangis juga? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak.. Sakura.. A—aku…" Naruto berusaha menjawab di tengah isak tangisnya. Dan ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sosok sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya juga dan terlihat air mata menetes dari mata hitam nya.

"Naruto.." Sasuke menghapus air matanya yang seperti akan membeku. Dan kini ia memasang wajah yang serius, melihat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, Ibumu akan terselamatkan.. jika kau membunuhku."

"Aku tahu! Tapi.. aku tidak bisa.. ayah sudah tertembak.. membunuhmu pun percuma.." Naruto semakin menangis. Sementara Sakura hanya kebingungan, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

"Membunuh? Hey, apa maksudnya? Kalian ini bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Bunuh aku, Naruto. Masih ada kesempatan. Kalau aku tertembak, orangtua ku dan semuanya pasti akan kesini, rumah kami pasti akan tidak terjaga dan kau bisa masuk dan menyelamatkan Ibumu." Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!" Jawab Naruto

"…..Aku bingung…" Sakura betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bunuh aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Bunuh aku! Aku tidak akan keberatan bila harus mati di tangan sahabatku sendiri!"

"Tidak! Walaupun begitu aku tidak rela tanganku mengambil nyawa sahabatku sendiri!"

Hening.

Dua orang pemuda berdiri di bawah salju yang sedang turun ke bumi dengan indahnya, seperti menari. Seorang gadis sedang menatap mereka berdua, tanpa tahu kepastian apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata Biru Naruto yang terpaku pada sosok tanah yang sedang terguyur salju, Mata Hitam Sasuke yang menatap tajam sosok sahabatnya yang kini berada di depannya, dan Mata Hijau Sakura yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran akan dua pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"DOR"

(A/N maaf suara pistolnya aneh. Ah, kembali ke cerita. D8)

Suara tembakan. Kembali terdengar. Kini ia melihat Ayahnya yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol baru saja menembakan pelurunya ke arah yang tak tentu. Dan kini ia tersenyum, bersiap melemparkan peluru ke arah Lelaki berambut hitam yang berada cukup jauh dengannya.

"Kenapa.. Ayah.. ada disini? Bukankah.. kau.." Naruto kebingungan. Ayahnya yang tadi ia kira sudah tertembak kini muncul, tanpa luka apapun.

"Yang tadi tertembak.. adalah Ibumu." Ucap ayah Naruto. Kini Naruto terlihat terkejut. Mulutnya menganga, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa. Suaranya terlalu sulit keluar untuk bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, memegang kedua kerah baju ayahnya

"Sebenarnya, Ibumu adalah selingkuhan dari Ayah sahabatmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu." Jawab Ayah Naruto. "Aku berbohong soal ia diculik, sebenarnya Ibumu lah yang pergi ke Clan Uchiha karena keinginannya sendiri, dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Ketua dari Clan Uchiha itu. Aku bilang padamu bahwa Ia diculik hanya untuk bisa menghasutmu membunuh Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke terbunuh dan juga Ibumu terbunuh, aku bisa dengan mudah balas dendam dan membunuh Ketua Clan Uchiha itu. Dan rencanaku sukses!" Kini ia tertawa keras, seperti lelaki yang kehilangan kendali. "Dan kulihat kau tidak bisa membunuh Sahabatmu ini. Jadi, ku putuskan aku saja yang membunuhnya.. di depan matamu." Ucap Ayah Naruto

Tangan ayah Naruto sudah menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya. Tepat ke arah Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, kakinya seperti terpaku pada tanah yang bersalju. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan terkejut, dan Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

Dan..

"DOR"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, terjatuh dengan pelan di depan hadapan lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan darah dari belakang punggungnya dan menembus dadanya. Tatapan matanya kosong setelah sebelumnya ia memasang wajah yang seperti akan menangis. Kini ia menutup matanya dan terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Sasuke. Sakura.. ia melindungi Sasuke. Dan peluru itu tepat mengenainya.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra.." Sasuke tercenggang. Matanya begitu menunjukkan rasa _shock _yang mendalam, tangannya yang sedang menopang tubuh Sakura bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka, bergetar tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Dan berteriak. "SAKURAAAAAAA!"

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa diam. Tercenggang. Melihat gadis yang selama ini ia sayangi sebagai sahabat –mungkin lebih—kini sudah menjadi tubuh tak bernyawa, hanya tubuh kosong tanpa 'Sakura' di dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura-chan…? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus Mereka yang dibunuh? KENAPA, AYAH! KATAKAN PADAKU!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi, melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah wajah Ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum licik. Lalu Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sambil menangis.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan.." Sudah tidak ada nafas lagi yang keluar. Tubuhnya kini sudah sedingin salju yang turun. Air matanya seperti sudah membeku. Darah pun sudah tidak mengalir, terbekukan oleh angin.

"Naruto.. Kenapa.. kenapa.. Harus Sakura..? Kenapa harus sahabat kita.. bukan, kenapa harus gadis yang sama-sama kita cintai ini yang harus mati? Padahal.. lebih baik.. aku yang terbunuh tadi.. daripada.. Sakura.." Sasuke berbicara sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku.. Aku.." Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sampai sebuah suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Kini tubuh yang sejak tadi memeluk Sakura - terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Naruto. Waktu terasa terhenti. Darah yang keluar dari dada lelaki berambut hitam itu seperti keluar menemui sang salju. Matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata kini tertutup, dan air matanya mulai mendingin, mulai membeku, menyusul air mata Sakura. Kini tubuhnya yang hangat pun sudah mulai mendingin, begitu terasa di pangkuan Naruto.

"..Sasuke.. SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto berteriak, perasaan marah, sedih, sakit.. semuanya bersatu dan ia luapkan dengan suaranya. Air mata mengalir begitu deras, seakan-akan dinginnya angin tak akan bisa menghentikannya – tak akan bisa membekukannya.

"Kenapa, KENAPA KAU BISA MENGAMBIL NYAWA SESEORANG DENGAN BEGITU MUDAHNYA?" Teriak Naruto. Ayahnya hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, seperti bukan manusia.

"Inilah hidup, Naruto. Yang lemah haruslah kalah. Perasaan benci yang paling berkuasa. Bila seseorang menyakitimu, kau harus membalasnya lebih, lebih menyakitkan lagi. Dunia memang kejam. Kasar. Begitu pula manusia. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang sanggup menggunakan akal sehatnya. Inilah 'Hidup'."

"Tidak begitu, ayah.. tidak begitu! Aku.. aku marah, aku kesal begitu tahu Ibu berselingkuh dengan Ayah Sasuke. Namun.. aku.. aku masih bisa memaafkan semuanya. Aku menyayangi Sasuke yang sahabatku, itu yang mampu membuatku hidup dengan akal sehatku, tanpa memikirkan siapa yang akan menang dan kalah di antara kami, tanpa memikirkan siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah.

…Perasaanku.. bisa mengalahkan kejamnya dunia."

Naruto kembali menangis. Memeluk dua tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. Lalu terdiam sesaat dan melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan yang lurus, tajam dan.. dingin.

"..Namun kau benar, Ayah. Jika dua nyawa yang bisa membuatku berpikir dengan akal sehatku sudah tidak ada, dunia memang sama gelapnya. Dan aku tidak dapat menggunakan akal sehatku." Naruto beranjak dari tanah bersalju itu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jaketnya. Ia mengarahkannya, tepat ke arah Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa.. kau berniat membunuhku, Naruto? Membunuh ayah kandungmu sendiri?" Ucap ayah Naruto, dan tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Kalau aku membunuhmu, sama saja aku dengan kotornya dunia ini. Aku.." Naruto kini mengarahkan pistolnya ke pelipis kepalanya. Dan ia tersenyum di tengah tangisannya. "Aku.. lebih baik melakukan ini."

Jari telunjuk Naruto yang sudah setengah membeku menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Dan terdengar lagi suara tembakan dan suara teriakan ayah Naruto yang berusaha menhentikan tindakan bodoh Anaknya itu. Namun terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi. Dengan cepat nyawanya meninggalkan tubuh yang sekarang kosong dan hampa itu. Namun ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum walau ia sudah menutup matanya. Kini ia terjatuh di tanah bersalju, berdekatan dengan dua sahabatnya – yang juga sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan kini Naruto menyusul mereka. Tiga sosok remaja terbaring penuh darah, tanpa nyawa, menutup mata mereka.. dan terlihat damai. Perlahan Salju menutupi mereka, perlahan.. perlahan.. sehingga warna Merah darah akan tergantikan dengan putihnya salju.

**_Kata 'Selalu' dan 'Selamanya' …_**

**_Apa mereka benar-benar "Ada"?_**

**-..:THE END:..-**


End file.
